


Finally Some Alone Time

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Smut, and oddly charming, blowjob, reader is sherlocks sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You just wanted some alone time with John. Well, things never go according to plan in this flat.





	Finally Some Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> How about reader being Sherlock's sister and living in 221b for a while but she and john start getting it on and he and her need to stay quiet during sexy times but john is really loud cause he loves what she's doing with her mouth and sherlock catching them whem they finish or something? Sorry for the details haha but I rememberd you liked writing my john watson request last time so i figured i'd come up with another one since i loved that one too :)

“So… Why did you get thrown out of your flat again?”, John, your brother’s flatmate, asked. You blinked, sighing out once again, then nodded your head to Sherlock, waiting for him to explain everything.

“She hid a criminal because she thought he was innocent.”

“And how are you not in prison?”, the doctor asked again. A chuckle escaped you as you pointed to Sherlock.

“He’s not the only smart person in our family”, you smiled, whispering the next part. “And, to be honest, I’m way more charming.”

“Oh, believe me, I can tell”, John winked. Yes, winked. He was flirting with you, you could tell. And Sherlock was either oblivious to it, or he simply ignored it. You wondered how far you could get with John before he started to intervene.

-

You stayed at their flat for some time, heavily flirting with John up until the point you started dating. Of course, you still flirted, but only a little more subtle.

John was an amazing boyfriend. Kind, loyal. Beyond all reason you had fallen in love with him. Even your brothers attempts to drive him away wouldn't work.

But you were getting a bit pent-up by now. Everytime the two of you were getting frisky, something - or someone - interrupted you. A case with Sherlock, a call from Mycroft or your parents, Mrs. Hudson. So you waited until both Sherlock and the lovely landlady were out and made your move.

You giggled as you pushed John to lie flat on his back, his own chuckle escaping him, even with his face bright red. His hair had become tousled from your hands, and he had lost nearly all his clothing. You weren't in much better shape, though. The bulge in John's underwear was enough to make your mouth water. You almost couldn't decide what you wanted to do first. Almost.

Slowly, you made your way downwards, taking John's boxers with you. As soon as his cock sprang free, you held it gently, stroking the skin right under its head. The muscles in his abdomen tightened visibly, his hips lifting off the bed with a huff of breath. Smirking, you pressed a finger to your lips.

"We need to be quiet. What if my brother or Mrs. Hudson comes back?" John was about to answer, but you cut him off by swiping your thumb over the weeping head of John's cock. His heated gaze met yours for a moment, before he let his head fall back to the pillow.

You nuzzled your face into his thigh, wanting to tease him a bit before actually getting your lips around him. Unfortunately - or fortunately for him - you were impatient after waiting so long. Your lips came in contact with the base of his shaft, to which the cock twitched. You chuckled. He was so responsive.

The head of his cock slipped into your mouth, your tongue circling it and fluttering through the slit. The salty taste spurred you on, and you hummed in enjoyment when his fingers held onto your hair. John cursed quietly, then louder as you sucked on the head.

His moaning increased in volume as you let him slide further into your mouth, pausing every few moments to adjust. You actually managed to take him in completely, your nose buried in the coarse pubic hair. Then you started bobbing your head, to which John let out another loud groan.

"If... if you want us to have actual sex tonight, you better stop", he warned, fisting your hair with the effort of controlling himself. You pulled off his cock with a pop, smirking as it still twitched. Standing up, you pulled your sticky underwear down. Just sucking him off had made you quite horny, and you were wet. You couldn't even remember the last time you had been so wet.

"Condom", you ordered, waiting until he rolled it onto his cock and then straddling his hips. You reached down, holding his cock still as you positioned ourself above him. Slowly, you sank down. It had been a while after all. You stopped as soon as you took all of him in, nearly overwhelmed by the fullness.

You started moving, or at least tried to, seen as John's fingers were suddenly on your clit. But you shook it off, knowing it would feel even better when the was moving in and out of you. The rhythm was fast, and you couldn't keep it up for long. 

And he was so loud. Praising you, cursing, moaning and groaning about how tight and warm you were. You couldn't take it anymore.

"John!", you whined. "Take over"

You turned slowly, so he was on top and you on your back. The new angle didn't feel as intense, but the speed and strength of the thrusts definitely made up for that. Pleasure coursed through your body, and you moved your hips with him. Your orgasm built fast, and everything was drowned out by Johns moans and your own whines and mewls.

Your climax pushed all the air from your lungs, and John was right there with you, his whole body shuddering as your walls squeezed him tightly. 

The door was thrown open. 

"John, (YN), we have a case! Stop having sex and come with me!"

"SHERLOCK!", you screeched, desperately trying to reach the covers to hide yourself.

"GET OUT!", John yelled. You could never ever show your face anymore, that was so embarrassing. Fuck, Jesus, SHIT!

"But John, murder!"

"Get out, Sherlock!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
